Metamorphose
by YumiStar
Summary: I no good wit summeries! Read inside! *UPDATE* chapter confusion fixed! :
1. ProChapter

**Hey, YumiStar here! **

…

**It's been awhile hasn't it? Better late than never, I suppose.**

**ANYWAY, this is my first Kirby Fanfic, and it's mixed with the anime "This ugly yet beautiful world." It's a 'How Meta-Knight came to be, how it was during the war, and blah blah blah' stuff. Did I mention that everyone is in Human Form? And it's JecraxMeta Knight? Well, now ya know.**

**So, with out further ado, it's time to skidoo!**

_Disclaimer: Kirby characters belong to creator of Nintendo and creator of Kirby anime! Also, the title Metamorphose belongs to Kono Minikukumo Utsukushii Sekai._

**[Nightmare's POV]**

Pathetic.

Those star warriors are absolutely pathetic…

Why don't they just give up? They can't possibly defeat my infinite army of demon beasts. They will soon all perish.

"Sir, Nightmare! Sir Nightmare! We have a problem!" said one of my working beasts.

"What do you mean a problem?" I questioned.

"There's a strange ball of light heading towards this planet…, and it's headed towards the fight!!!"

"Well, do something about it then!" I yelled.

"Right," he stated "ATTENTION ALL DEMON BEASTS!!! ATTENTION ALL DEMON BEASTS!!! LOOK OUT FOR THE BALL OF LIGHT HEADED YOUR WAY!!!"

What could the ball of light be???

**[Star Warriors POV]**

"Sir Flaspar, look out!" said Sir Dragato. He chopped a very unappealing (when are they ever appealing?) Demon Beast right now.

"Thanks, Dragato."

"Don't mention it"

The Galaxy star army (can't quite remember the name), an army put together to stop the evil Nightmare, and to fight for people's freedom…

"Sir Arthur, what is that in the sky?"

"I'm not sure Nonsurat" Arthur replied, "but it's heading right towards this battle."

"Things seem to be getting interesting," said a man with golden hair. His silver mask was covering his face, but you could still detect a small amount of smugness.

"This is no time for jokes, Jecra" stated Arthur, "we must be weary of it, and-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence.

It was at that precise moment that the ball of light crashed right in the middle of the field.

**[Normal POV]**

The smoke that had arisen cleared, and to the Star Warriors astonishment, all the Demon Beasts were destroyed. All that remained was bones and ashes…

"W-what the hell is going on here?" asked Flaspar.

"I'm…not sure…"replied Dragato.

"I don't see why you're all shocked" said Jecra, "I say as long as it didn't kill us, I'm totally okay with that!"

"Of course you would think that." Said a woman with purple hair, and a pretty silk dress.

"So immature," stated a Ninja with piercing red eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna check it out" stated Jecra, while removing his mask.

"It looks interesting."

"Just be careful" stated Arthur.

"Yeah, we don't know what it is."

"Sure, sure." He replied.

He walked up to the ball of light, not quite sure what to do. It was pretty big, like something was in there.

"Hey, wouldn't it be a hoot if a person was in there?" he stated.

"Yeah, real funny Jecra" stated the woman again.

"You know it's funny, Garlude."

"Whatever."

"So, if we were to even believe the idiocy you call 'logic', who do you think would be in there?" said the ninja.

"Well, Yamiakge" stated Jecra"I believe that there's gonna be a guy in there."

"Why not a girl?" asked Garlude.

"Cause I have enough problems with the girls in this army already." said Jecra.

"HEY!" yelled Garlude.

Yamiakge just snickered.

"ANYWAY, I say he be utterly unique. He has awesome blue hair, with silver eyes, pale skin, and I would name him Mety!"

"Idiot." replied Garlude.

"I utterly agree." Said Yamiakge.

"I don't care what you guys say" said Jecra, turning to face the ball of light, "I still name him Mety."

Suddenly, a man with pale skin, and blue hair appeared in the ball of light.

Everyone was so shocked, that they didn't hear the small voice:

…_..Mety…my name….is Mety…._

**And that's the Prologue! **

**Review if ya want. I just like writing! ^_^**


	2. Chp1Mezame

**Hey, once again!**

**Can you believe it? I got 2 reviews for the icky intro chapter! HOLY CRAP!**

**Thanks ****Meta****-Murr Creampuff and kirby163 for the reviews!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

_Disclaimer: Kirby characters belong to creator of Nintendo and creator of Kirby anime! Also, the title Metamorphose belongs to Kono Minikukumo Utsukushii Sekai._

___Metamorphose___

_Chapter 1-Mezame_

_**[…Mety…my name…is Mety…]**_

**[Nightmare's POV]**

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT A SOME WEAK LITTLE PERSON KILLED ALL MY DEMON BEASTS!?!?!?!?!" I yelled at my servant.

"Eep!" he squeaked, or was it a she? Not sure, but at this moment, I didn't care. My entire army that I sent out…destroyed by something not part of this war…until now.

**[Normal POV with the Star Warriors]**

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!?" yelled Dragato.

"I'm…not sure" replied Nonsurat "Maybe we should ask Jecra how he knew that a person was in there."

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Yelled Jecra, "I was only joking!"

"It's true he was only kidding" said Garlude, "but how did it turn out that it was a male too?"

"How the heck should I know?" Jecra Replied.

"Sir Arthur…what should we do?" asked Flaspar.

"I'm not sure" replied Arthur, "but I know we can't leave him here, either…"

"Um, I hate to interrupt your very important discussion" said Yamiakge, gaining everyone's attention. "But I think 'Mety' is waking up…"

Jecra, Garlude and everyone looked up at the light, and saw that he was telling the truth.

**[Mety's POV a few moments ago]**

_Where…am I?_

_What is this place…there's…nothing…but darkness…_

_Who…am I?_

_What am I?_

_Where am I going?_

"_**Hey, wouldn't it be a hoot if a person was in there?"**_

_Who is that…talking?_

"_**Yeah, real funny Jecra."**_

_Jec…ra…_

"_**You know it's funny, Garlude."**_

_Gar…lude…?_

"_**Whatever."**_

"_**So, if we were to even believe the idiocy you call 'logic', who do you think would be in there?"**_

"_**Well, Yamiakge,"**_

_Yami…akge?_

"_**I believe that there's gonna be a guy in there."**_

"_**Why not a girl?"**_

"_**Cause I have enough problems with the girls in this army already."**_

"_**HEY!"**_

_Are they…are they talking about me?_

_So…I'm a…boy…_

"_**ANYWAY, I say he be utterly unique. He has awesome blue hair, with silver eyes, pale skin, and I would name him Mety!"**_

_Is that…what I look like…?_

_Is that…?_

"_**Idiot."**_

"_**I utterly agree."**_

"_**I don't care what you guys say, I still name him Mety."**_

_Is that…my name?_

_Mety…_

_My name…_

_Is Mety…_

_Jecra…_

**[Mety's POV afterwards]**

I open my eyes…and I see, all these people…who are they?

And…

Which one is Jecra?

"Oh My God! He even has silver eyes too!" said a purple haired woman.

I think…that's Garlude…

"No way, you serious!?" yelled a blonde haired man…

"Yep, she's serious Jecra." Said someone with red eyes…wait…

Jecra…is the blonde haired man…

I reach out to him…I want…I want to know him more…like he knows me…

**[Normal POV]**

"Dude, he's coming towards you," said Flaspar, "and he has no clothes"!!!!

"WHAT!?" yelled Dragato, Nonsurat, and Garlude.

Yamiakge just chuckled.

"Yep, it's a guy" said Jecra, trying to help 'Mety' down.

He smiled at Jecra.

Jecra was shocked at first…but he returned it whole heartedly.

"Hey, my name's Jecra," he stated, "And I'm assuming your name is Mety, correct?"

'Mety' smiled and nodded.

"He can understand us?" asked Nonsurat.

"Apparently so," replied Arthur "but can he speak?"

"Hey kid," said Dragato "can you speak?"

"S…speak?" asked Mety.

"I guess not." Said Flaspar.

Mety just stared, quite confused.

**[Nightmare's POV]**

"Send **Mukade**** (1)** after that boy," I said, "I want that boy destroyed."

"Right away, Sir Nightmare," said my assistant, who apparently is a boy, and he scurried off.

I don't trust that boy…for other reasons than blowing my entire army sky high…

**[Normal POV with star warriors]**

Now, you know that they couldn't leave poor Mety naked, but they didn't really have back up clothing with them either, so they gave him a jacket that covered…down there.

He just kind of stared at it…

"So, what do we do?" asked Nonsurat.

"I guess we-STOP SMELLING MY JACKET!!!" said Dragato.

Mety flinched.

"Hey, leave him alone" said Jecra, walking in front of Mety, "I don't think he understands anything we know.

He turned toward Mety.

"Don't worry…I'll protect you." said Jecra.

Mety smiled.

Just then everyone heard a roar, and turned toward the sound.

"OH SHIT! It's frickin' **Mukade!!!" yelled **Nonsurat.

"All Star Units, move forward!" Said Arthur.

"Stay back here Mety." Said Jecra

He nodded, looking scared.

They all moved forward, prepared to fight the monster.

"Alright. Dragato, Nonsurat, Flaspar, I want you to try and distract it. We can't attack this monster from the front." Said Arthur.

"YES, SIR!" They replied

To everyone's shock though, the Demon Beast had ignored them completely, and went after Mety!

"METY, RUN!" yelled Jecra.

It was to late though. It grabbed him with one of his long arms, and sped into the forest.

"JECRA!" cried Mety.

"JECRA!"

"JECRA!"

The Monster then knocked out Mety.

"METY!" yelled Jecra.

The Demon Beast and Mety disappeared.

"Quick, into the forest!" yelled Arthur.

They all agreed, and started their search, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

**[With the Monster and Mety]**

They were deep in the forest now. Possibly too far from the Star warriors.

The monster thought that he had successfully completed his mission.

How wrong he was.

Suddenly, a hole was blown through his body. He fell down, badly wounded.

Then a few of his arms were cut off, including the one holding Mety.

It was so wounded, that it could not get up. It was weak.

Then Mety stood up, possibly awakened by the crash.

But…his hair seemed to be a deep dark blue…

"Oh, how I love that smell," he said.

The monster turned toward him, slightly shocked.

"You're dying…aren't you?" asked Mety…

His eyes were a deep red.

"Don't worry…you won't feel a thing."

Mety chuckled, and then the monster saw nothing.

**[Back with the Star warriors]**

They have been looking for hours now. They even split up in groups of three to try and cover more ground.

"Mety!" yelled Jecra.

"Yo, Mety, where are you?" yelled Yamiakge.

"Mety?" yelled Garlude.

"I hope were not too late." Said Jecra.

"Oh please. What could possibly go-" started Yamiakge, but was cut off by Garlude.

"Don't finish that sentence!" She yelled, "when ever someone says that, something ALWYS happens."

"…true." Replied Yamiakge.

"Let' look near the river…" said Jecra.

"Right" they replied.

When they got there, they found Mety…and something else.

"METY!" yelled Jecra, while rushing towards him.

He kneels down next to him, and picks him up.

"Come on, Mety. Wake up." Said Jecra.

He stirred slightly, and started to open his eyes.

"Jec…ra?"

"Yeah, it's me." He said.

"Jecra…"

Mety sat up and cried into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mety. I'll…I'll make sure this never happens again." Said Jecra.

"Is he alright?" asked Garlude.

"Yeah, he's alright. His ankle looks a little twisted, but he should be fine." Replied Jecra.

"That's great and everything" said Yamiakge, "but can you guys tell me…what the hell happened here?"

Jecra, Garlude, and Mety looked around.

The monster that had perversely kidnapped Mety…was ripped to shreds, its blood spewed on the ground and on the stony ledge in front of them.

Who and what did this?

___Metamorphose___

**I'M FINNALLY DONE TYPING THIS! YAY!**

**This is like the longest chapter I have ever typed. Phew.**

**Oh, and by the way:**

**Mukade means ****"****Centipede" in Japanese.**

**Quite an unexpected chapter, huh? **

**Wonder what killed the Demon Beast? Hmmm.**

**Well, you'll find out soon. Not too soon, but soon.**

**Review if you want. I just like writing ^_^**


	3. Chp2 Talking,Clothing,and Walking Around

**Yes, another chapter…**

**Thankies to Meta****-Murr Creampuff and kirby163 for the reviews once again! ^_^**

**And, on a side note, I try not to describe how everyone looks in human, cause everyone has there own aspects and stuff…which I don't wanna ruin. Also, describing takes too much time! You've seen how they look in the anime, use your IMAGINATION! ^_^ Probably the only one I really describe would be Meta Knight, AKA: Mety. If you no likey, then I humbly apologize!**

**Oh, and no Nightmare in this chapter! Sowree! **

**Anyway, time for chapter 2!**

_Disclaimer: Kirby characters belong to creator of Nintendo and creator of Kirby anime! Also, the title Metamorphose belongs to Kono Minikukumo Utsukushii Sekai._

_Metamorphose_

Chapter 2-Talking, Clothing, and Walking Around

_**[Don't worry, Mety. I'll…I'll make sure this never happens again.]**_

**[At the Galaxy Solider Army Base]**

After locating everyone, and safely getting back to there base, the Galaxy Solider Armywere talking over of what Mety was inside there conference tent. [Yeah, tent.]

Thankfully, they found a white T-shirt and blue jeans for him.

"So, you were a ball of light, and then you somehow got a body?" asked one.

[Just some random solider, btw]

"Does that make him an alien then?" asked another.

"I know about the green tentacle ones," stated one "but he's definitely not the grey little guy."

"Maybe, he's not an alien, and just came from another planet?"

"That's impossible. No one can survive through space without a ship."

"So, what is he?'

"…I don't know." said Mety.

Everyone turned there attention to him.

"I just remember flying through space, in an endless sea of stars. It was fast, and it was quiet," He said "And just all of a sudden, I got what you call 'a body'."

"So, it's not so much you're an alien, but you were something that never existed before," said Garlude.

"Geez, harsh much Garlude? Said Jecra.

"I wanna know is how he knows how to talk already." Stated Nonsurat.

"Yeah, now that I think about…you couldn't really talk when we found you." Replied Jecra.

"Oh…your right." Said Mety "I wonder how I was able to communicate so quickly?"

"Well, do you know why you came to this planet?" asked Dragato.

"…Yes…I do." Replied Mety.

"Well, what is it?" asked Falspar.

"Give him a break, will ya?" said Yamiakge "he's trying to put the secret of the cosmos together in words, so it can't be easy."

They all awaited and answer.

After about a minute, Mety replied "I think…I was lonely."

…

"Huh?" was everyone's reply. Except Arthur.

"So, I guess your glad you came here, and met everyone huh?" he asked.

"Yes, very much. Especially Mister Jecra." He replied.

"Really?" asked Garlude.

"Yes. Mister Jecra was the one who named me. He held me warm and gently, and spoke to me with such kindness. Mister Jecra…is the first person I hold dear to in my heart." Said Mety.

Everyone was stunned at his words.

"And, it's the only I know for certain, and I'm very glad I do." Mety added.

"Wow, that was deep." Said Yamiakge.

"No kiddin." Said Jecra.

"Well, now that we got everything…kinda cleared," stated Arthur "how about we go get ready for lunch?"

"YAY!" was everyone's reply.

**[Cooking area]**

**[With Two female Star Warriors and Mety]**

There was a fish on the counter that Mety was staring down.

"You know Mety; you don't have to help us cook." Said a female Star warrior.

"Yeah, your our guest here." Said the other.

"But you have to let me help you. I want Mister Jecra to eat the food I've cooked."

He said.

He raised the knife over the fish.

"Here I go." He stated.

**[With everyone Else at the Tables]**

"So, you said earlier that you would protect Mety." Said Yamiakge.

"Yeah, so?" asked Jecra.

"How are you going to pull that off exactly?" asked Garlude "I mean, anything can happen in this time of war."

"I know…it's just…he needs someone right now…" replied Jecra.

"Ohhh, Jecra's in LOVE!" said a male Star Warrior.

"Jecra and Mety sitting in a Tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" said Falspar.

"Shut up!" yelled Jecra!

"Idiots." Said Garlude.

Then, they suddenly hear an explosion from the cooking part of the area.

They all rushed over to see what the commotion was about, and when they got there…

There was no fish left. I completely disappeared when Mety sliced it with the Knife.

Everyone was in shock!

Mety just smiled.

**[After eating Lunch. In the conference room again]**

"Now that were done eating…" said a female star warrior.

"We need to make Mety some new clothes." Finished Garlude.

"New…clothes?" asked Mety.

He looked down at the ones he was wearing.

"But…I like what I have on now." he said

"No way!" stated another female Star warrior.

"You have a body now, Mety! Alien or not, you better learn a thing or two about high-fashion!" said another.

"So, all the boys should," started another.

"GET OUT!" yelled the girls, as they pushed them out.

They even hung up a sign that reads:

"Intruders will be met with DEATH!"

"Wow…there serious about this." Said Nonsurat.

"Women are scary that way, dear Nonsurat," stated Yamiakge.

"So true," laughed Jecra.

So, they all decided to wait in the cooking area…bored out of there minds.

**[After 4 Hours of Measuring, Sewing, and Final add ons]**

"You guys can back in now." Stated Garlude "Were finished."

When they all walked in, they heard Mety laughing happily, and they were all awe struck at what they saw.

He was wearing a blue gold trimmed shirt, with gold latches; he had dark navy blue pants, which were gold, trimmed at the bottom. He had gold trimmed shoulder pads that every star warrior wore; he had a dark navy cape that was purple on the inside, and also had this white thing attached to it [I have no idea what it's called.]. And he even had Purple slip on shoes. But that wasn't all! He had on a navy hat that had red jewels on it, and even wore white gloves.[See how long that took?]

"Awesome." Stated some of the females who worked on it.

"Not bad at all" said Arthur.

Everyone else was speechless. [we all know I'm just too lazy to type right now]

"These…are for me?" asked Mety "I really get to keep these clothes?"

"Yep" said Garlude, "There all yours."

"Thank you so Much!" said Mety, very happily!

He went toward Jecra.

"What do you think Mister Jecra?" He asked "Do I look alright?"

"Er…" he replied, not quite sure what to say.

Suddenly, the alarms went off.

'**ATTENTION ALL WARRIORS! ATTENTION ALLWARRIORS! WE ARE GETTING READINGS SAYING THAT DEMON BEASTS ARE ON THERE WAY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"**

"Everyone, move out!" said Arthur.

"YES, SIR!" everyone replied, and went to prepare for battle.

"Stay here, Mety." Said Jecra.

"Okay." He replied.

When everyone left, Mety went towards the mirror that they had used and looked himself over. He was kinda sad that Jecra didn't say anything.

'_Maybe…a walk will clear my mind…'_he thought.

So, he left the tent, and went back into the forest.

**[After the very long battle, which, thankfully, no one died in]**

They all walked back into the conference tent, exhausted out of there minds.

"Oh man, that was a tough battle." Said one warrior.

"And just when I though Nightmare was done for the day." said another.

"Hey…where's Mety?" asked Nonsurat.

They all looked around, but didn't see him in the tent.

"You don't think he was kidnapped again, do you?!" asked Dragato.

"No…I think" stated Garlude, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I think he just got a little depressed that Jecra didn't say anything about his outfit that we made him." She finished.

"Oh yeah" said a female star warrior.

"So, what? He went for a walk or something?" asked Yamiakge.

"Yep." Said Garlude. "Jecra, I think you should-" she was saying as she was turning to face Him, but found that he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

**[Back in the forest]**

Jecra was looking everywhere in the forest. He needed to find Mety before it got to dark.

"Damnit, where could he be?" he said to himself.

"_He came to this planet all alone…he probably was alone before he even got here. And…because I was stupid enough not to say anything when…damnit! I'm sorry Mety. Just…please be alright."_ He thought.

After about 20 minutes of searching, he found him near another river…one not stained with monster blood. [Please read chapter 1 again if you forgot]

"_There he is!"_ Thought Jecra.

He ran up to him, calling his name.

"METY!" he said.

Mety turned around, and saw Jecra.

"Oh, Mister Jecra." Said Mety "I wanted a change of scene, so I took a walk…but, the camp and this place is all I know."

Jecra clasped his hand around Mety's shoulders.

"My God, you just came to this planet a few hours ago!" said Jecra, quite serious "This place and the camp should be enough for you!"

"But…" started Mety, but was cut off.

"No buts!" said Jecra.

"Listen, your named is Mety! That's the name I gave you! But it's more than just a name; it's who you are!" said Jecra.

"So, it's alright if…if I keep on being Mety?" he asked "an-d it's alright if I keep living with you and everyone else?"

"Of course it is." Said Jecra.

Mety buried his head in Jecra's chest, and started crying a little.

"I'm so glad!" said Mety. "I really like you, and I really like everyone else, too! I don't want to leave!"

"You don't have to leave." Said Jecra, hugging Mety softly.

After a few more minutes, they decided to head back to the camp.

When they got back, and worked everything out, Mety was given permission to bunk with whoever he chose.

He chose Jecra.

Because he was the one…who was ever kind to him.

_Metamorphose_

**YAY! Another long chapter! ^_^**

**So much fluff in here…**

**And Mety finally has a place to call home! DAWWWW!  
**

**Review If you like! I just like Writing! ^_^**


	4. Chap3 Pain And Death Pt1

**OMG! THANK YOU GUYS!!! ^_________^**

**Already 6 reviews and I only put up 2 chapters of 6! Icky intro chapters don't count. *belch***

**Thanks once again to ****Meta-Murr Creampuff and kirby163 for reviewing once again! **

**And, we finally get to very serious parts of the story! With some humor, hopefully.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Disclaimer: Kirby characters belong to creator of Nintendo and creator of Kirby anime! Also, the title Metamorphose belongs to Kono Minikukumo Utsukushii Sekai._

_Metamorphose_

Chapter 3-Pain and Death **[Part 1]**

_**[I'm so glad! I really like you, and I really like everyone else, too! I don't want to leave!]**_

**[Yamiakge's POV]**

…

Why do I even work for these weaklings?

I mean, for god's sake, they took in someone that appeared in a frickin ball of light!

There is going to be on obvious winner in this whole war…

And that is Nightmare himself.

The ninja's used to fight for the strongest side…and now they have gone soft like this stupid army.

Not me though…I'm going to join Nightmare the next chance I get.

And I will make them all see that this war was pointless…

…

Oh, the stupid alien is trying to talk to me…

**[Normal POV]**

"Mister Yamiakge…are you alright?" asked Mety.

He turns around to face Mety.

"…yes, I'm alright Mety…" he replied "I'm just thinking too much, that's all."

"Oh. Well, as long as your alright." Replied Mety.

"_Idiotic fool." _Thought Yamiakge.

"Um…Yamiakge…can I ask you something?" asked Mety.

"Of course, Mety." Said Yamiakge.

"_Of course NOT, you freak." He thought._

"I, um, was wondering if you would help me with my sword skills?" asked Mety. "I…I want to be able to help everyone by doing more than just cooking and cleaning…"

"_Okay, even I'll admit that that's admirable…"_ thought Yamiakge.

"Sure I'll help you Mety" he replied "After all, we are friends."

Mety beamed!

"Thank You, Mister…" started Mety, but was cut off.

"Please, just call me Yamiakge." He said "Mister makes me sound so old…"

"Oh, alright Mister…I mean, Yamiakge." Replied Mety.

"_When I join Nightmare…you're the first person I'm going to kill…"_ Yamiakge thought.

And with that thought, they walked off to the training grounds.

**[At Nightmare's base]**

"How is that research coming along…?" asked Nightmare.

"We are doing everything in our power sir" said one of his scientists " but we've gone through every file we have, and we can't find anything on the ball of light or that boy."

"Well, keep searching…and in the mean time…send out **furuito ****[1]**** destroy the boy." Said Nightmare.**

**"Right away sir!" he replied.**

**"_Something tells me…that that boy is something more dangerous than me…"_****thought Nightmare.**

**[Back at the training grounds with Mety and Yamiakge]**

**They had been practicing sword play for over two hours now…**

**For someone who has never done anything before…Mety was doing quite well with a sword.**

**Every tactic that Yamiakge threw at him, he countered, and would always seem to know where he would strike next.**

**"Your pretty good at this, you know that?" asked Yamiakge.**

**"Really? You think so?" asked Mety, letting his guard down slightly.**

**"Yes, very good indeed." Yamiakge stated, while trying to take advantage of Mety being distracted by his words.**

**Mety blocked his attack with ease, while still beaming…**

"I'm really that you think I'm good!" replied Mety, still as giddy as ever.

"Er, yeah…no problem…" replied Yamiakge. Well, I think that's enough for today."

"Alright." Said Mety.

"That was quite an impressive session, you two."

They both jumped slightly, and turned around.

It was Sir Arthur, apparently watching this whole time.

"Thank you, Sir Arthur." Said Yamiakge, while kneeling in the respective manner that all ninjas do.

"_And enjoy it while it lasts…"_he thought.

"Yes, thank you very much, Sir Arthur." Replied Mety, while bowing.

"Yamiakge, you go on and head for the cooking site," said Arthur "I need to speak to Mety alone for a moment."

"Of course, Sir." He replied.

"_Anything that will get me away from this freak."_ Thought Yamiakge.

And he ran off towards the cooking site.

Sir Arthur turned back around to face Mety.

"Mety, you've been here for about a week now, correct?" asked Arthur.

"Um, yes sir. I have." Replied Mety.

"And during that week, Me, along with Sir Dragato, Sir Falspar, and Sir Nonsurat, have seen how trust worthy you've been, and how kind you are." Said Arthur "So much so, that we wanted to teach you how to defend yourself with a sword properly, but it seems that you already know how to do that…"

"Um, well, it was really my first time handling any kind of weapon…"admitted Mety.

"Really? In that case, I have something I want to ask you, Mety…" said Arthur.

"What is it sir?" asked Mety.

It was then that Arthur pulled out a gold star badge from his pocket, and held it out to Mety.

"I was wondering if you would like to join the Galaxy Solider Army, Mety?" asked Arthur.

"Really!?" asked Mety "Y…you want me to join!?"

"Indeed." Arthur replied.

"A…and I get to help everyone, and Mister Jecra!?" asked Mety.

"Even Mister Jecra." Arthur replied.

"YAY!" said Mety. "Of course I'll join! I want to help everyone!"

"Then you are officially a member of our family."

Mety smiled happily, and took the badge.

**[At the cooking area]**

"Jecra! Jecra! Guess what?!" said Mety excitedly.

"What is it Mety?" asked Jecra as Mety sat next to him.

"I'm a Star Warrior now! I get to help now!" said Mety.

"Wow, that's great Mety!" said Jecra. "Hey, everyone!"

Everyone turned their attention to Jecra.

"Mety's one of us now!" he exclaimed!

Everyone cheered and clapped for the newly recruited Mety.

Everyone except…Yamiakge.

'_They…he…NO!' he thought. 'How stupid can these guys get!? You don't trust anything that comes from space! They can't bring anything but disaster!"_

"To celebrate Mety joining our family, we are going to have a feast!." Stated Arthur.

"I'll help too!" said Mety.

So, while everyone was chatting and preparing to cook, Yamiakge walked towards Mety, and asked if he could talk to him.

"Sure." said Mety "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"You do know…we are at war, right?" asked Yamiakge.

"Yes." Replied Mety.

"So, you should know that people could die when in war." He said.

"Die?" asked Mety confused.

"Yeah, die. As in Death." Stated Yamiakge.

"I…don't understand." Replied Mety "Actually, I don't think I understand the concept of Death."

"Hmmm, I see. Well, I'll leave you to your cooking then." Said Yamiakge.

"Alright then." Said Mety, turning back to return to his duty.

As Yamiakge walked away, he smiled a sinister smile.

'_The concept of Death, huh? You'll learn some, you alien freak."_

**[After all the food was done]**

It was a feast to top feasts! There was fish, pork chops, mash potatoes, turkey, you name it!

"Oh My God!" said a warrior!

"It's a Buffet!" stated another.

"Well, we made enough for seconds, so everyone dig in." said one of the cooks.

"Oh, Mister Jecra! Sit next to me!" said Mety.

"Alright." Said Jecra.

"I made you something special" said Mety, as he put a humongous piece of Rice Cake in front of him.

"Gah!"

"It's a extra special love filled rice cake, just for you Mister Jecra!" said Mety.

"Uh, thanks." He said.

"C'mon, buddy! You can't eat that special made rice cake all by yourself." Said Falspar.

"Yeah, let your buddies help you out." Said Nonsurat.

"Can you guys get away from my face, please?" said Jecra.

"Um, excuse me" said Mety, getting the three's attention.

"This is for Mister Jecra, not you two." He said.

…

"Fine." They both said, and stood up and began to walk away.

But then they turned around, and tried to stab it with there forks, but Mety put his big spoon [That's I call it], and bent both of there forks.

They both walked away, quite shocked.

"No means no." said Mety while smiling.

"He doesn't fool around." Said Garlude.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Dragato.

"Well, you can eat now." Said Mety.

"Eh, right…here I go." Said Jecra.

He picked it up, and started eating it, but he stopped after about 5 bites.

"Ugh…"started Jecra.

"Well, is good?" asked Mety, with hope in his eyes.

"Uh…yeah." He said. "It's, uh, It's really good."

"Good, because there's more were that came from," said Mety, while he picked up a plate full of this things, and placed them next to Jecra, smiling.

"You're, uh…you're not kidding…" he said.

"You know, I think were about to see if love can kill a person." Said Dragato.

"Yeah, no kidding." Said Garlude.

**[After many hours of eating, and forcing down Mety's food]**

'Oh, man…I can't eat another bite.' Said one warrior.

"Me neither." Stated another.

"Ugh…"said Jecra.

"I…think we should all go to bed…" said Arthur.

'**ATTENTION ALL WARRIORS! ATTENTION ALLWARRIORS! WE ARE GETTING READINGS SAYING THAT DEMON BEAST ****FURUITO** **IS ON HIS WAY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"**

"I swear, it's like he can see us or something…" said Garlude.

"Never the less, let us move out." Said Arthur.

"Yes, sir!" said everyone.

Even with aching bellies, the Galaxy Solider Army marched on.

**[In the battlefield]**

"Alright, **furuito may be old, be he has enough knowledge to know what is going on…" said Arthur "So, Yamiakge, we need you to distract it somehow, alright?"**

**"As you wish, Sir Arthur." He replied.**

**'_Heh heh, what a lucky break! This is my chance to show the Galaxy Solider army_**_ who's side I find stronger…' _He thought.

As the monster came into view, they were all struck by awe.

"THAT THING IS HUGE!!!" said Jecra.

It body was shaped like a centipede; its head was…like some kind of ancient form of life, and it had all these weird tentacle-like things as arms. It roared loudly, and charged towards…Mety once again!

"Mety, look out!" said Jecra!

Mety actually dodged it this time. He ran the opposite way of the monster, so it wouldn't get the army.

He was doing great!

So great in fact, that everyone cheered him on.

Until something hit him in the head.

Hard.

Because of this, the monster was able to grab him and swing him around until he hit the hard ground and passed out.

"METY!" yelled Jecra.

"Who hit him!?" said Arthur, turning towards where Mety was before.

He was shocked to see Yamiakge standing there, with him holding one of his kuni knives' backwards.

"This army is pathetic." He said.

**To Be Continued…**

_Metamorphose_

**Oh noes!**

**Yamiakge joined the dark side!  
**

**OH NOES!!**

**Mety got kidnapped again!!**

**OH NOES!!!**

**I'M ALL OUTTA COOKIES!!!**

**WHY, GOD!?**

**WWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!**

**Oh, and on a side note:**

**'FURUITO' means 'ANICENT' in Japanese.**

**Review if you like! I just like writing. ^_^ **


	5. Chap4 Pain And Death Pt2

**Yes, I uploaded ANOTHER chapter today!**

**It's Part 2!**

**ON WITH DA STORY!!!**

_Disclaimer: Kirby characters belong to creator of Nintendo and creator of Kirby anime! Also, the title Metamorphose belongs to Kono Minikukumo Utsukushii Sekai._

_Metamorphose_

Chapter 3-Pain and Death **[Part 2]**

_**[This army is pathetic.]**_

"Yamiakge, what do you think your doing?!" yelled Arthur.

"I'm showing who's side I'm on, you pathetic excuse for a captain." He replied.

Everyone gasped!

"Oh no he did'ant!" said Nonsurat.

"Well, I have no time to waste on you fools" said Yamiakge "Know this…I follow the strongest side…And that is not this army."

"Why you rotten sunnava…" started Dragato until another Roar erupted from **furuito.**

**"Good luck, saving your friend. I'm off to join Nightmare." Said Yamiakge. "Later, you stupid fools…" and he speed off.**

**"Come on, we need to save Mety…" said Jecra.**

**"Right!" replied everyone.**

**They were all about to run towards the demon beast, but then it suddenly got cut to shreds. And Mety landed gracefully back on the ground.**

**"Wow, that was amazing, Mety!" said a star warrior.**

**"Yeah, you killed that thing in a instant!" said **Falspar.

Mety just stood there.

"We'll, we should go back a prepare for tomorrow." Said Arthur.

"Why?" said Mety. He sounded different to them. But, they just thought it was just shock.

Everyone started at him confused.

"Because…that's our job…"said Dragato.

"And…"started 'Mety' "Is…that fun?" he asked before collapsing.

"Mety!" said Jecra, while running towards him.

"Let's hurry and get him back to the base!" said Arthur.

"Right." Said Jecra.

And they all hurried back the base.

**[Mety's Dream]**

_What…did I really come to this planet for?_

_Why do I feel like…I should leave?_

…

_And what is…those crimson butterflies for…?_

**[End Dream]**

**[Normal POV]**

Jecra, Garlude, Arthur, and Mety were inside a medical tent, waiting for Mety to wake up.

"I hope he's okay." Said Garlude "It's not normal for anyone to just faint like that…"

"That is true…" stated Arthur… "And you will hate me after what I say when he wakes up…"

"What are talking about, Arthur?" asked Jecra.

"You will soon find out." Said Arthur "Look, he's waking up."

True to his words, Mety stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Jec…Jecra?" asked Mety.

"Yeah, Mety?" he asked.

"Is…is Yamiakge alright?" he asked "I think…I think the monster got him…"

They were all silent for a second, until Arthur spoke up.

"Yeah, he is fine. Though, he was told to go back to his clan. He won't be able to come back…"he said.

Jecra and Garlude were shocked that Arthur just lied, but they understood too…

Mety always asked Yamiakge to help him train…

"Oh…that's a shame." Said Mety, sitting up "He was a fun sparring partner."

"Yes, it is a shame." Said Jecra, helping Arthur with his little white lie.

"Anyway, there was something you wanted to discuss to Mety, Sir Arthur?" asked Garlude.

"Yes…and it concerns you as well, Garlude." Said Arthur "I need you and Mety to go and retrieve Galaxia from a demon beast called Kirisakin, and it needs to be done today."

"WHAT!?" yelled Garlude.

"NO WAY!" yelled Jecra.

"Alright." Said Mety.

Everyone turned towards him, even Arthur, and Yelled "REALLY!? YOU'LL DO IT!?"

"Yes…because I want to help the army as much as I can…" said Mety "And…and if getting the sword means I can help, I'll do it."

"…alright." Said Jecra "as long as Garlude is coming with you."

"Then, let us get prepared…" said Arthur.

They all nodded.

**[A Few Hours Later…]**

After explaining everything to everyone, they wished Garlude and Mety good look.

They were just a few minutes away from the cave that Kirisakin inhabited and guarded Galaxia.

"This will be your biggest test ever, you know that right?" asked Garlude.

"Yes…I do…"said Mety "And, let us both do our best." He stated.

"Right." Said Garlude.

15 minutes later, they were at the cave's entrance.

They nodded to each other, and walked inside. It was really damp and creepy, but they kept on walking.

After what seemed like forever, they found the Demon Beast and The Sword.

Kirisakin was asleep.

Garlude turned to Mety "Alright, we should try to sneak past it and retrieve the sword." Whispered Garlude "Stay here and cover me if he wakes up."

"Alright," Mety replied, quietly.

As Garlude was tip-toeing around the Monster, Mety saw something wrong with the sleeping monster…

If it was asleep…why was it breathing like it was awake…?

!!!

IT WAS A TRAP!

"GARLUDE, IT'S A TRAP!" yelled Mety!

The Demon Beast got up, like it was waiting for her to come close, and slashed at Garlude, who barely dodged.

Mety rushed towards Kirisakin, and slashed at him, but the demon beast blocked his attack with one of its blades, and knocked him back.

It turned its attention to Garlude, who had gotten the Blade, and threw it towards Mety.

"CATCH, METY!" she yelled.

Mety dropped the sword he was holding before, and caught Galaxia.

However, Garlude had already been badly injured by Kirisakin.

"GARLUDE!" yelled Mety.

"RUN, METY!" She yelled " GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But.."

"NO BUTS! JUST GO."

He hesitated for a second, but quickly turned around and ran.

He ran through the cave…

He ran through the deserted field…

He ran past the forest…

And through all that…he could still hear the roaring of Kirisakin.

And the only thing he had of Garlude's was here tiara…

**[Back at the Galaxy Solider base]**

Mety was now just walking slowly toward the base.

Everyone was happy at first when they saw him return…until they noticed Garlude wasn't with him…

"Mety…where's…where's Garlude?" asked Jecra.

"She…she didn't come out…she was hurt badly…she…she, "said Mety, while chocking on his words.

"She told you to run…didn't she?" Asked Arthur.

Mety just nodded.

"Is she…?" started one warrior…but just couldn't say it.

"I…don't know…" said Mety.

Then, he remembered what Yamiakge said to him.

"_**So, you should know that people could die when in war."**_

"Is this…is this…Death?" asked Mety.

"Mety…don't beat yourself up…it's not your fault…"

"J…Jecra…"he sniffed.

He ran cried into Jecra's chest.

He probably never cried as much and hard as this before…

**[Inside Jecra and Mety's tent]**

He just wanted to be alone.

He was sitting down…his face in his lap…and Garlude's Tiara in front of him.

'_I'm sorry Garlude…'_ is all he thought…

"**Should you really cry? After all…you're going to bring a lot more Death than that to this planet…" **said a strange voice.

Mety looked up slowly, and looked around.

"Who…who's there?" he asked. "Who…who are you?"

"**I…am you…" **the strange voice stated.

Then, another, darker version of himself appeared in front of him.

"Who…who are you?" Mety asked "I've never seen you before…"

"**Of course you don't remember me…" **The dark figure stated **"You've become one of those stupid creatures, and now you don't remember a thing about me."**

"What are you talking about…?" asked Mety.

"**You've forgotten your role, therefore you don't remember what you really came here to do" **It replied **"Now…remember."**

It had Garlude's Tiara in it's, and it crushed it into pieces.

"Ah!" stated Mety.

"**Now…look at your hands…" **the figure said.

Mety was a little confused, but he looked down nevertheless…

In his hands…were the remains of Garlude's Tiara.

"AHH!" Mety whimpered.

"**Our job is to bring life to a fiery end…and make sure that we start it with new life." **The dark figure said.

It leaned near Mety's ear and whispered **"Now…awaken the destroyer within you…"**

Mety gasped again in shock…

He was standing in the middle of the planet he came to.

It was nothing barren wasteland.

Armor of the people who he called family was everywhere.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mety yelled.

And he awoke, lying down on his sleeping bag, breathing in heavily…

However…Garlude's Tiara was still broken…

This wasn't just any nightmare…

This was a nightmare…he could not wake up from…

_Metamorphose_

**I'm such a morbid person, huh?**

**Anyway, Review if you like!  
**

**I enjoy writing! ^_^**


	6. Chap5 Crisis

**Hmmm, long update time…I didn't know how to write up this chapter exactly.**

**Damn you, Writers block! DX**

**Apparently, my idea would go pass the 6 chapter thing I had planned, and therefore we now will have 9! **

**Good news for people who like reading this story!**

**On an un-related note, Thankies to ****Starbrook for the review!**

**ON WITH DA STORY!!!!**

_Disclaimer: Kirby characters belong to creator of Nintendo and creator of Kirby anime! Also, the title Metamorphose belongs to Kono Minikukumo Utsukushii Sekai._

_Metamorphose_

Chapter 5-Crisis

_**[Now…awaken the destroyer within you…]**_

For the past few days, Mety refused to come out of the tent.

Nobody complained. They knew he was very distressed about Garlude's death.

"Maybe someone should go talk to him" said Falspar "I nominate Jecra."

"I agree." Said Arthur "If anyone can cheer him up, it's Jecra."

"I don't have choice in this, do I?" asked Jecra.

"Nope." Replied everyone.

Jecra just sighed, and walked off.

He actually wanted to talk to Mety alone right now.

**[Jecra and Mety's Tent]**

When Jecra found the Tent him and Mety shared, called in softly.

"Mety?" asked Jecra "Can I come in?"

"…sure." Replied Mety softly.

Jecra walked in, and was shocked at what he saw.

Mety was trying to fix what was once Garlude's Tiara

"Mety…how?" asked Jecra.

"I accidentally stepped on it when I was getting dressed…" Mety replied, not looking up.

"Oh."

He didn't dare bring up the matter again.

Jecra just went and sat down next to Mety.

They didn't speak.

And the only sound was the clanking pieces of the Tiara.

About 5 minutes passed, and Jecra decided to break the tension.

"So…I noticed you've had something on your mind…"started Jecra.

"…Jecra…do you…you and everyone think I'm a freak?" asked Mety.

"Wha-where did you get an idea like that?" asked Jecra.

"I…don't know…" asked Mety "I just…thought a lot about it…and"

"Listen, Mety" started Jecra, facing Mety, and lightly turning him around "None of us think you're a freak. You're our friend, and nothing, nothing, can change that."

"Really?" asked Mety, seeming to get a little bit of his cheer back.

"Yep."

"That's…good." Said Mety, while glancing down.

He was silent for a moment, but then he spoke up.

"Um…Jecra…can I ask you something?" Mety asked.

"Sure" replied Jecra "what do ya need?"

"I…I was wondering if…if you have somebody you love…?" asked Mety.

"Well, there is my son back on my home planet…"said Jecra.

"Oh…so...you already have a wife then…"said Mety.

"Actually…she died about 3 years ago giving birth." Said Jecra.

[Okay, they never said ANYTHING about Knuckle Joe's Mom, so I just something up alright? Alright. So…no flames. I'll melt like a marshmallow!]

"Oh, I'm sorry…" said Mety.

"Don't worry about it…she was going to leave me anyway…"Jecra replied.

"Huh? Why would she want to leave you?" asked Mety "Your so nice…"

"I'm not sure…" said Jecra "Maybe because our love just somehow disappeared…"

"Were you…torn up…when she died?" asked Mety.

"A little" replied Jecra "I guess even though people lose there love, or barely know that person…they can't help but feel at least a little sad…"

"That makes sense I guess…"said Mety "Can…I ask you another thing?"

"Sure, fire away!" said Jecra.

"W…would you think it's weird…for…for another guy to like another guy…?" asked Mety, looking downwards, not wanting to look in Jecra's Eyes…

"Nope" said Jecra, getting Mety's Attention again "love is love, either way if you ask me."

"Really?" asked Mety, looking quite happy of this answer.

"Yep" said Jecra "Now, I'm gonna ask you a question."

"Um…okay…" said Mety.

"Was that last question directed towards me?" asked Jecra.

Mety blushed.

"Um…kinda…" said Mety "Your not mad at me, are you?" asked Mety.

"Hating you would be a sin itself" said Jecra "However"

He leaned towards Mety, until there was about two inches from each other, making Mety Blush even more.

"I do feel the same way about you…"he said.

"Jecra…"said Mety in a whisper.

Those two inches were gone in an instant.

**[TIME LAPSE! One Week later…]**

A week has passed since Jecra and Mety confused that they loved each other.

"It took ya long enough" Nonsurat

"Yeah, we all saw it WAY before you" said Dragato.

"Will you guys just drop it, already!" yelled Jecra "Your embarrassing us!"

"I don't mind" said Mety.

"…really?" asked Jecra.

"Mm-hm" replied Mety "It's just there way of saying they support us."

"…I never thought of it that way." Said Jecra.

"That's Mety for you" Falspar said "Always thinking about deep meaning for stuff."

They all laughed; glad that everything was almost going back to the way it's suppose to.

There was no Garlude to join in still.

They all went and started preparing dinner before they went to bed.

Little did they know…something a lot more serious was going to happen.

**[Later that night]**

Mety and Jecra were still up, even though they should be asleep. Just lightly, they were cuddled together, just talking about when Mety showed up into there lives. Everything became so unique and different, they couldn't really explain it.

"Maybe we should go to bed now…tomorrow, we need to scout the battle field for anything that might be useful…" said Jecra.

"I know…but…" Mety started "I just like being like this. It's peaceful at night…and I enjoy spending my time with you…"

"You still miss her, don't you?" asked Jecra.

"…yes" was Mety's reply.

"Don't worry…she's definitely doing fine up there in Heaven" said Jecra "And she'll enjoy it more if we move on."

He lightly kissed Mety on the lips.

"And I'm sure she would defiantly want you to cheer up some more" said Jecra.

"I know" said Mety.

Just then the sirens went off. The loud ringing reached far out into the forest.

**[AMBUSH! WE ARE BEING AMBUSHED! EVERYONE HURRY AND GET READY-AGH!]**

And then the voice went dead.

"Let's hurry Mety" said Jecra.

"Alright" was his simple reply.

All they needed to do was just get there weapons strapped on, and out the tent they went.

It was chaos everywhere you looked.

Star warriors and Demon beasts fighting to see who would live and who would die.

Mety and Jecra went and joined there friends, hoping that no more monsters would come after this.

Mety was just finishing off a very disturbing demon beast, which, for the safety of the reader's sanity, will NOT be described.

Anyway, he was just finishing it off. He suddenly heard a rustle, and turned towards the forest.

He saw Yamiakge.

'_I thought he couldn't come back' _thought Mety _'Maybe he ran away from them?'_

With that thought running through his mind, he started jogging towards Yamiakge.

**[Yamiakge's POV]**

'_Good…he spotted me' _I thought _'I'll have fun tormenting your mind.'_

I jumped from the spot I was on, and started to run into the forest.

"Wait, come back Mr. Yamiakge!" he yells.

I never did enjoy the whole 'mister' crap.

'_I'll have fun indeed'._

**[Normal POV]**

Mety had been chasing Yamiakge through the forest for about 5 minutes.

After awhile, he stopped; and he was able to catch up with him.

"Yamiakge…I thought…I thought you had to go back to your Ninja clan" said Mety "And…and I thought you weren't allowed back…"

"Is that what those fools told you?" asked Yamiakge.

"Hey! Don't call them stupid" replied Mety "And what are you talking about?"

"I never left, you stupid alien freak!" yelled Yamiakge, turning towards Mety.

"Wha…what's the matter with you"? asked Mety.

"Nothing is wrong with me" said Yamiakge, venom dripping on each word he spoke "I've hated you since the day you've come here!"

"W…what did I do?" asked Mety.

"What did you do?" asked Yamiakge "WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU'VE TURNED EVERYONE IN THIS ARMY INTO A BIG STUPID SOFTY, AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT!"

"But…why…why would you hate me for that?" asked Mety.

Yamiakge started to chuckle a bit, until it became an evil laugh.

"Tell me _'Mety"_ said Yamiakge "do you know what you are? What you are supposed to do to this world?"

Mety gasped at his words as he remembered that night one week ago.

_**[You've forgotten your role; therefore you don't remember what you really came here to do]**_

"I…it's not true…" said Mety.

Yamiakge just laughed.

_**[Our job is to bring life to a fiery end…]**_

"I'm not…I…never…." started Mety "I COULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Oh, but you could…" said Yamiakge.

He suddenly charged at Mety, knocking him down on the ground.

"And Master Nightmare wants to try and harness that power for himself" started Yamiakge, pulling out a syringe "And we need your DNA to do it."

"Wha…what are you-?" Mety started to ask.

But he was cut short when Yamiakge jabbed the syringe into his arm, and took some of his blood.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Mety.

When Yamiakge was done, he got off of Mety, who backed away from him, with small tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Why Yamiakge…" asked Mety "Why…why would you betray us?"

"Because…" started Yamiakge "Nightmare IS going to win this war…and I want to be part of the strong side."

Mety was just silent.

"Now, my mission is complete" said Yamiakge "And I would hurry back to your friends. You wouldn't want something to happen to them, now would you? Especially Jecra."

Mety gasped, and Yamiakge jumped off, laughing evilly.

When he gained control of his senses, Mety got up and ran back to the battle.

**[Back at the ambushed base]**

It was even more chaos than it was before…

That is what Mety thought, anyway.

There were so many of his fallen comrades everywhere, he felt like he was going to be sick…but it also looked like that the Star warriors were doing fine as well. Mety looked everywhere for Jecra, and he found him battling a boar-like demon beast.

"Jecra!" called Mety, while running towards him.

Jecra finished off the demon beast, and saw who was calling him.

But…before Mety was near Jecra; a huge bird like beast swooped down and grabbed Jecra.

"JECRA!" Mety cried.

Everyone looked up at the sky, and they all gasped.

Jecra was taken away from them.

That must have been the demons mission, because as soon as Jecra was gone…they all started to leave.

**[A few days later…]**

The days without Jecra were very dull…

There was no laughter…

There was no joking around…

They all had lost there most dearest friend…and they could do nothing about it.

Mety was the most torn up.

"Hey…come on…don't cry Mety" started Dragato "I'm…I'm sure Jecra is alright…"

"Who are you kidding, Dragato" said Mety "Jecra is gone and it's my entire fault…"

"Were doomed" said Falspar, all Emo.

"Oh dear" started a star warrior "Emo Falspar is emo."

The sirens went off…and they sounded like good news.

**[ATTENTION ALL STAR WARRIORS! I SEE A FIGURE COMING THIS WAY! I THINK IT'S JECRA!!!]**

"JECRA!?" everyone gasped.

They all hurried to the battlefield, bring there gear just in case they were mistaken.

When they got there, they saw that the alarm guy was correct!

It was Jecra!

…

But…something seemed off about him.

And it was Mety who realized it first.

"Jecra…Jecra was..." he started.

"What is wrong, Mety" asked Arthur "Jecra is back…you should be happy."

"No…" replied Mety, making everyone gasp "Jecra…he's…he's…he's"

"He's what?" asked Nonsurat.

"He's been turned into a Demon beast…"replied Mety.

And as soon as he uttered those words, Jecra raised his sword…

And entire battalion of Monsters appeared.

"Charge!" yelled Arthur.

All the star warriors charged out to fight the monsters.

It was just as chaotic as it was those few nights ago…

And Mety…was feeling really distressed.

Jecra kept walking towards Mety.

"Aww, what's the matter" asked Jecra in a evil voice "Is wittle Mety scared of hurting his bwestest friend?"

"Please…we don't have to do this Jecra…"said Mety.

"Well, Mety" stated Jecra "I'm afraid I have to disagree."

He started to rush towards Mety.

"Lord Nightmare wants me to kill you!!!" he said.

"No, stop!" begged Mety, while barely blocking Jecra's attack.

"Never" said Jecra in a deep evil voice.

They both kept swing at each other, never letting the other one out of there sight. There clanging of swords got the attention every demon beast and star warrior.

Mety swung, and Jecra blocked.

Jecra parried, and Mety parried back.

They both were moving so fast, that everyone had a hard time keeping up…

"Please, Jecra" begged Mety "Please…please don't make me hurt you…"

"NEVR" he yelled "I WILL kill you for lord Nightmare!"

"_**It's no use, Mety" **_stated Mety's darkside, inside of his mind.

"_Don't talk to me!" _replied Mety, in his head.

"_**Your only choice is to kill him"**_

"_NO!"_

"_**DO IT!"**_

"_I WON'T"_

"_**DO IT, OR I WILL!"**_

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!"_

"I'M SORRY JECRA!!!!" said Mety.

Then Mety swung his sword down, focusing all his energy into Galaxia.

He had sword beamed the ground to throw Jecra off balance. Jecra was caught off guard, and Mety stabbed him in the chest.

There were loud gasps everyone…

And then they heard Jecra speak.

"Thank you, Mety."

Mety looked at Jecra, and noticed that his mask had fallen off during the attack…and he was…smiling at him sadly…with some blood trickling down his mouth.

"Jec…ra?" asked Mety.

He pulled his sword out and Jecra fell on his knees…and then to then to the ground onto his back.

"Jecra!" yelled Mety "I'm sorry!"

"Heh…it's alright Mety…" said Jecra "I rather it be you who kills me anyway."

"No…don't say things like Jecra" replied Mety

"Don't worry about me" said Jecra "And…and please do me one favor, alright?"

"Wha…what is it?" asked Mety.

Jecra then weakly took off his locket, and held it up to Mety.

"My son…please…give…this…to…him…" said Jecra.

Mety took the locket, and saw a young baby boy that looked a lot like Jecra inside.

"But…Jecra…how…" started Mety.

But he never finished his question…

Because he noticed that Jecra had stopped breathing.

There was a very sad silence.

Then…there was crying.

Very loud crying from Mety.

"Please don't die Jecra!" he sobbed "Please don't leave me! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME JECRA! I LOVE YOU!"

Then he heard a voice in his head.

"_**As I have stated before" **_said Dark Mety _**"Our job…is to bring death and destruction to boring and Ugly worlds"**_

'_Please…just…shut up…" _replied Mety.

"_**But I will say this…"**_ started Dark Mety _**"It is not this world's fault that it is Ugly. It is that accursed Nightmare that made it like that."**_

'_Yes…that is true…'_ replied Mety.

Then there was a flash of light, and all that remained of demon beasts were bones and ashes.

"Oh my god" Dragato said "It happened again!"

"Hey, what's up with the sky?" asked a female star warrior.

Everyone looked to the sky, and gasped.

There were crimson red butterflies in the sky.

Mety stood up…with his darkened hair, and red eyes, looking up at the sky…light and dark becoming one in his body.

"It is…time for this world's utter destruction…" he whispered.

_Metamorphose_

**Wow…longest chapter I have ever typed up.**

**Another reason it took me so long…**

**Anyway, enjoy anyway!  
**

**No need to review!**

**I just like writing! ^_^**


	7. Chap6 Crimson Butterfly

**Time for the next chapter!**

**And thankies to ****kirby163 for the review! Emo Falspar ish emo.**

**ON WIT DA CHAPTER!**

_Disclaimer: Kirby characters belong to creator of Nintendo and creator of Kirby anime! Also, the title Metamorphose belongs to Kono Minikukumo Utsukushii Sekai._

_Metamorphose_

Chapter 6- Crimson Butterfly

_**[It is…time for this world's utter destruction…]**_

None of the Star warriors could believe what was going on.

They were right there, and they still couldn't believe it.

Crimson Butterflies were filling up the sky, flying in all different directions, making the sky look like it was on fire.

Not only that…but the trees and forests were dying right before there eyes.

"W…what the hell…is happening here" asked Dragato "Why is everything around us dying?"

"Maybe Mety knows" said Nonsurat "After all, he's not freaking out."

They all looked towards him, and sure enough…Mety was just calmly standing as everything was disappearing into nothingness.

He turn towards them.

"…if you do not want to die…I suggest you hurry and get off this planet…" he said.

"What are you talking about Mety" asked Arthur "What do you mean if we don't want to die?"

"I telling you that this planet will be destroyed" replied Mety "And unless you all want to die, I suggest you hurry and get off this planet."

"But, what about you?" asked Falspar.

"Do not worry about me" stated Mety "I will meet you before this planet starts to crumble."

With that said, Mety turned towards were the Demon Beast base was located, and practically flew there, leaving a trail of yellow lights.

Everyone wanted to follow Mety.

They wanted to help him.

But…if what he said was true…they had no choice but to get ready.

They would have to trust Mety on this one.

**[At the Demon Beast Base]**

The base where all the demon beasts resided at was only for this planet.

Nightmare was not officially here, but they had a transporter so they could get re-enforcements. Yamiakge was still there, and he and every other demon beast saw the red butterflies.

"What the hell…are those?" asked Yamiakge.

"Were not sure, General Yamiakge" replied a demon beast "But…we all get the feeling that it's something unpleasant."

Yamiakge just looked on, wondering what brought these butterflies here.

But just then…a big explosion came from out of nowhere, and half the base almost gone.

"What the hell!?!!?" said Yamiakge.

"Run away!" yelled a demon beast.

"Were being ambushed!" yelled another.

The fog cleared, and Yamiakge saw Mety in the clearing.

He was shocked to say the least.

"How the hell did he find us?" asked Yamiakge.

"I…I don't know, sir" replied a demon beast that only controls the transporters "But…I think we should get out of here…"

"Right" replied Yamiakge "start up the transporter. I'll try and distract him."

With out another word, Yamiakge charged at Mety.

Mety saw this coming and easily dodged his on coming attack.

"Your pathetic, Mister Yamiakge" said Mety "I thought you were stronger than that…"

Yamiakge growled "Don't you mock me, you freak"

"I'll talk about you all I want" said Mety "Your no better than the dirt under my shoes."

Yamiakge smirked.

"Since when did you get a back bone, alien?" he asked.

"Since the two most important people to me were killed" stated Mety "And I plan on destroying the world that has gotten filthy and ugly by you and Nightmare's hands."

"So…those red butterflies…"started Yamiakge.

"Are suppose to get rid of the inhabitants of this world, and create a new life…but this planet id too ugly and filthy that they can't make new life" said Mety "They can't be born into this world…so now…there just going to destroy it…"

Yamiakge heard screaming, and turned around and saw that a lot of demon beasts were screaming in agony.

And every one of them had red butterflies on them…morphing into there bodies.

He was shocked, to say the least. He turned back to Mety, who's hand was glowing a faint yellow color.

"Now…it's time I finished you off…" said Mety.

"I don't think so…"replied Yamiakge.

He whistled, and a beast that Mety despised the most appeared.

Kirisakin had returned.

"Have fun, Mety" stated Yamiakge, before he ran towards the transporter.

But, before he got close to it, he heard glass break, and notice that there was blood on his pants. It took him a few moments, but he realized that a red butterfly destroyed the blood sample he was supposed to take back to nightmare.

He growled, and hopped onto the transporter, and in a flash of light, disappeared.

Mety eyed Kirisakin with hate in his eyes.

"You…I will kill you before you even think of getting away…" stated Mety.

Kirisakin howled loudly, and charged at Mety.

Mety then shot a blast of energy from his hand toward Kirisakin, who deflected the attack and charged again.

Mety jumped out of the way, and drew Galaxia.

He focused his energy into his sword, and swung a sword beam at Kirisakin.

Kirisakin got hit in the leg, and howled in pain. Blood spewed from his wound.

Mety grinned.

"Oh…how I love that smell…"he said.

He charged at Kirisakin, but then Kirisakin turned and ran towards the teleporter.

Mety tried to catch up, but he wasn't fast enough, and Kirisakin disappeared as well.

Mety growled in anger, and went towards the teleporter.

With a blast from his hand, he destroyed it.

"Now every other demon will suffer…" he said.

He turned around and flew back the base, leaving the demons and there screams of pain behind.

**[Back at the Star warrior's base]**

The star warriors just finished up packing there gear, and getting there ship ready.

It was a battleship, complete with guns and cannons to help protect themselves from anything that might attack them in space.

With everyone inside, they all begged Sir Arthur to take off.

"No" he stated "We need to wait for Mety."

"Are You nuts!?" asked Falspar "He's the one who caused this mess!"

"Yeah, he a freakin monster!" yelled Nonsurat.

"He's a freakin killer!" yelled Dragato.

"He's also a fellow Star warrior" stated Arthur "And Star warriors don't abandon felloew Star warriors."

Everyone was silent…

They all nodded, and agreed to wait.

If Mety was truly a Monster…

If he was truly a killer…

Then he would have killed them all long ago.

They figured…he's only destroying the planet…because…

Because the bad memories had out-weighed the good…and there was no hope.

'_Hurry back, Mety'_ was everyone's thoughts.

Mety was doing just that…however…

While jumping through the now dead forest, Mety accidentally slipped on some rubble, and fell to the ground, hitting his head.

Hard.

He blacked out…reverting to his old self…

_Metamorphose_

**Hmmm….not as long as the other chapters…but it will have to do.**

**Oh dear.**

**Will Mety survive?**

**Will they leave without him?**

**Find out Next Chapter!**

**No need to review!**

**I just like writing! ^_^**


	8. Chap7 End Of The World, And The Escape

**Yes!**

**I be writing TWO chapters for this today!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_Disclaimer: Kirby characters belong to creator of Nintendo and creator of Kirby anime! Also, the title Metamorphose belongs to Kono Minikukumo Utsukushii Sekai._

_Metamorphose_

Chapter 7- End of the World

_**[Hurry back, Mety]**_

**[With the Galaxy Solider Army]**

It had been exactly one hour since Mety left…

And he hasn't come back yet**.**

Everyone was getting worried.

"He should have been back by now" said a male star warrior.

"Yeah, and it's been a whole hour already" said another one.

"…I'm sure he will come back" replied Arthur "I know he will."

They others looked at Arthur, unsure if they should believe him or not.

There was a rumble, and the planet started to create craters.

Everyone hoped Mety would come back soon…

**[With the unconscious Mety]**

Mety was still knocked out. He had been laying there for awhile now, and he still hadn't woken up.

The planet started to shake and erupt craters that blew out steam.

Then, there was a small flash of light…

And Jecra was standing near Mety's body.

'_Mety…it's time to get up…' _Jecra said softly.

Mety groaned, and began to open his eyes.

'_We need to get going, Mety'_ began Jecra _'The others are waiting for us…'_

Mety, still slightly dazed…looked at Jecra.

"Everything…is spinning Jecra" he said "I…I don't know if I could walk properly…"

'_Don't worry…' _Said Jecra _'I'll help you…'_

And with that, Jecra picked Mety up bridle style, and started to run towards the ship.

Mety looked at Jecra.

"Jecra…how are you…how are you here" he asked "How are you holding me? How are you still here…if…if your dead?"

Jecra just smiled at Mety.

'_I said I would protect you didn't I?"_ said Jecra. _'And I'm going to keep my word. I'm going to make sure your on that ship before…I move on…"_

Mety smiled, and drifted off to sleep again, still a little weak from hitting his head.

Jecra just smiled, and kept moving towards the ship.

**[With the Galaxy Solider Army]**

It already has been two hours, and the planet started to shake more terribly.

"We need to go, Sir Arthur" said Falspar "The planet is going to explode in about 15 minutes, and there is no sign of Mety anywhere."

"…alright" replied Arthur "Get ready to take off"

Everyone saluted, and went to get everything fired up.

'_I'm sorry, Mety' _Thought Arthur.

And after about 5 minutes, the ship was taking off into space, away from the planet.

Everyone silently prayed for a miracle to happen.

What they didn't know, is that a Miracle already happened.

**[With Jecra and Mety]**

After a few seconds, Jecra found what he was looking for.

It was a silver starship. He used to use this to quickly scout the battlefield, but now it was time to use it to get Mety out of here.

He walked towards the starship, and lightly put Mety down next to it.

'_Mety, you need to wake up now…' _Said Jecra.

Mety stirred, and opened his eyes. He looked up towards Jecra.

"Jec…ra?" he gasped softly.

'_Hey there sleepy head' _replied Jecra _'Time for you to get going'_

Mety got up and looked around.

"But…where's the battleship at?" asked Mety.

'_They were too far away, Mety' _Said Jecra _'That's why we're going to use this instead.'_

He pointed at the silver starship, and Mety looked at it.

"But…I don't know how to fly a starship, Jecra…"

'_Don't worry, it's not rocket science' _Said Jecra _'And besides, I don't want you to explode with this planet. Now hope in."_

Jecra opened the hatch for Mety, and he hopped in.

'_Now, there's a transmitter in there, and I already got it set so you could call the main ship, alright?" _Said Jecra.

"Alright" said Mety "And Jecra?"

'_Yeah?' _asked Jecra.

"I love you" replied Mety, smiling sadly at Jecra.

'_And I love you, too…Meta Knight' _Replied Jecra.

"Meta…Knight?" asked Mety.

'_Yeah' _replied Jecra _'I thought I give you a cooler name. After all, you are a knight in the army.'_

Mety smiled as the hatch closed shut.

And with another flash of light, Jecra was gone.

A violent tremor caused Mety…I mean, Meta Knight to quickly use the controls to fly off the planet.

Jecra was right. This was easy.

And before the planet went BOOM…

Mety had made it off, getting ready to contact the main ship now.

**[With the Galaxy Soldier Army]**

They all watched in horror as the planet blew up.

Everyone started to cry, even Sir Arthur.

They were all hushed, and they heard the computer speak.

'_**Incoming Transmission from starship 10135860198'**_

"Wait…isn't that Jecra's starship" asked Nonsurat "I thought he said he trashed it joy riding?"

Everyone was confused for a moment, until they all heard a familiar voice.

"_**Hello? Can Anyone Hear me?"**_

"Mety…is that you?" asked Arthur.

"_**Actually, My name is now Meta Knight" **_said Mety, I MEAN, Meta Knight _**"But, yeah it's me"**_

"What's with the Meta Knight?" asked Falspar.

"_**No time for that" **_said Meta Knight _**"Can you just let me in?"**_

"Of course…Meta Knight" said Arthur.

And with that, he opened the garage were all starships are to land, and let the newly named Meta Knight into the ship.

When he got out, and found everyone, he tried explaining his story to everyone. Now, they normally wouldn't believe that the ghost of Jecra helped him out…but after what they went through, they were ready to believe anything.

And so, they continued to fly through space, helping planets get rid of demon beasts, one by one. During that time, Meta Knight stopped wearing his hat, and replaced it with a silver mask with a "V" cut. Because of the slight shadowing, it made his look yellow.

Not only that, but also replaced his slip on shoes with Metal ones.

About 3 years later, they all decide to try and split up and go and protect different worlds from Demon Beasts.

Meta Knight was assigned to go to a planet called Popstar. On his travels, he encountered two bandits named sword and blade. They were ambushed by a Demon Beast named Wolf Wrath, but Meta Knight protected the two, even though they wanted to rob him awhile ago.

After the fight, the two asked Meta Knight if they could join him, and become his knaves. After a bit of thinking, he agreed, and they traveled together.

He taught them how to fight properly.

During the whole trip, he never mentioned his past. He thought that they might think of him as a monster. Even his dark side, who now only wanted to help Meta Knight, agreed that it was best if they did not know for now of what he really is.

When they reached Popstar, however, things were going to change for the better and for the worse.

**THE END**

_Metamorphose_

**Yeah…it's over…but I still need to type up the Epilogue for the Next Story.**

**Yeah, that's right! I'm going to make a sequel to this, so no begging!**

**No need to review.**

**I just like Writing.**


	9. Epilogue Metamorphose

**Alright, time for the Epilogue! **

**And thankies to ****kirby163 for the review!**

**On with the epilogue! **

_Disclaimer: Kirby characters belong to creator of Nintendo and creator of Kirby anime! Also, the title Metamorphose belongs to Kono Minikukumo Utsukushii Sekai._

_Metamorphose_

Epilogue – Metamorphose

_**[Things were going to change for the better and for the worse]**_

**[Meta Knight's POV]**

It's been over a year now…hasn't it?

Since me and my knaves, Sword and Blade, have landed on Popstar. We were doing everything we can to protect them from the Demon Beasts that there so-called king kept on ordering.

"**I think you should just get rid of him"** said my Dark side **"Then you wouldn't have to worry about staying on this place too long. I know you don't want to destroy such a beautiful world like this…"**

'_It's true…I don't want to destroy it…but I also can't leave…it's my duty as a star warrior…' _I replied _'Besides, I have this feeling something big is going to happen…'_

"**Oh, like what?" **he asked.

'_I don't know'_ I replied _'but something's telling me that I need to stay here a little longer…'_

"**What ever you say" **he replied.

With that, my mind went quite.

I thought about a lot of things for the past hour, until I heard knocking.

"Come in" I said, as I quickly put my mask back on.

**[Normal POV]**

Sword and Blade quickly entered Meta Knight's room. They looked very distressed.

"What's wrong you two" asked Meta Knight.

"Well" started Blade, not sure what to say "You know how everyone is upset about whatever is eating there live stock, right?"

"Go on" replied Meta Knight.

"Well, everyone went to Kabu to get some answers," said Sword "And he said something about a star warrior coming to Popstar to save everyone, and that his name would be Kirby"

Meta Knight's turned Green.

'_This is it…isn't it?' _he thought _'this is that big thing…'_

"**Hmmm, seems you were right, Mety" **replied my dark side.

'_Don't call me that' _I replied _'Only one person is allowed to call me that'_

"**Right" **he replied **"I won't do it again"**

When he was done thinking, he turned towards his knaves, and asked "Has anything happened?"

Before anyone of them could answer, there was a bright flash from the say.

"Well" stated Blade "That answers that question."

They all hurried out of the room, and did there best to follow the light.

**[Near Kabu Canyon, on a cliff]**

They had lost track of the light, but they were able to find it thanks to the town's people following it as well.

They were trying to get to the front, to see what all the commotion was.

"Excuse me" said Blade

"Pardon Me" stated Sword

"Please excuse me" said Meta Knight.

When they got to the front, they all gasped.

Especially Meta Knight.

There was a golden star ship right in front of him.

But that wasn't what made him gasp.

It was the fact that there was a ball of light inside the starship.

_**["Sayonara" to sasayaku minikuki sekai ni akaku akai sono hane de subete wo kazatte]**_

_**[Whisper "Goodbye" to this ugly world, and adorn everything with crimson red wings]**_

'_No…no way…it" _thought Meta Knight _'There…there's another one like me?"_

"**Wow, even I didn't know that" **said his dark side.

"What is that?" asked a young boy, who also needed a haircut, asked. His name was Bun.

"I don't know" replied a person to be his older sister. Her name was Fumu "But I think what's inside it is the main question."

"There is a person inside" replied Meta Knight.

"**Bold much?" **asked his dark side.

_**[yogosareru hodo itoshiku omoeru kono chikyuu de iki wo shiteru mono yo]**_

_**[So dirty that I can't help thinking they are lovely, those people who breath on this earth]**_

Everyone turned towards Meta Knight.

"What do you mean there's a person in there?" asked a women with a purple dress on, also holding a fan. Her name was Memu.

"Actually, for that matter" stated a man with a purple jacket, and brown pants, and apparently had no fashion sense what-so-ever; His name was Parm "How do you even know that?"

"I just do" replied Meta Knight.

"**Lame" **stated dark Meta Knight.

'_Quite, you' _replied Meta Knight.

"I've just seen it before on my travels, that's all" stated Meta Knight.

"I demand that you tell me who's in there!" yelled the self-proclaimed King DeDeDe "nothing should be kept secret from me!"

"Exactly!" stated his goon, Escargon, no pun intended…

_**[nikundeiru hodo dakishimetaku naru kagami no mae betsu no jibun jitto mitsumeteru]**_

_**[I hate it so much that I want to embrace it, the other me in front of the mirror, I'm looking at it]**_

"Well" Meta Knight started, walking up to the starship. "I say a young boy…around 13, would be in there…"

Everyone listened intently to what he was saying.

"Well, that's all I would know…" he said "But I don't what he looks like…"

"**Yeah, REAL Smooth…" **stated Dark Meta Knight.

'_Didn't I tell you to be quite?' _replied Meta Knight.

"**Make Me" **

'_You can't come out for a month!'_

"**I'll shut up now…"**

"Fumu-san" started Meta Knight, turning to the girl "What would be your thought on how he looked like?"

"Um well…" she started "I can see him with pink hair, I guess…"

'_Don't question the pink…don't question the pink' _Thought Meta Knight.

_**[soshite hito wa yowasa kakusu tame ni yasashii dareka wo kidzuzuketa]**_

_**[And people, in order to hide their weakness, they wounded someone kind]**_

"And maybe blue eyes…I don't know…" said Fumu

"Hmm…very interesting…" said Meta Knight, while turning back to the ball of light.

'_And some clothes, as well' _Meta Knight whispered.

"What did you saw, Meta Knight?" asked Bun.

"Nothing" replied Meta Knight "Nothing at all"

Just then, the ball of light flashed, and a teenage boy was inside, with pink hair. H e also had on Pink clothes that had yellow stripes on the sleeve and the side of pants; and a yellow star in the middle of his shirt. Lastly, he wore red shoes with pink strapes.

_**["sayonara" to sasayaku minikuki sekai ni akaku akai sono hane de hirari to maiodoru]**_

_**[Whisper "Goodbye" to this ugly world, and dance with crimson red wings]**_

Everyone gasped. It was just a Fumu said.

"Well…he…he probably has different colored eyes!" stated DeDeDe.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, which were a bright blue color.

Everyone but Meta Knight gasped.

Meta Knight just smiled under the mask.

_**[douka atsui KISS wo souyo nando demo]**_

_**[How about a passionate kiss, any number of times will do]**_

And only Meta Knight heard the faint whisper…

_**[abaredashita kokoro ni kidzuita nara mouichido kawareru...]**_

_**[If you felt my restless heart, then change once more...]**_

'_Kirby…my name…is Kirby'_

'_Yes' _thought Meta Knight_ 'Your name is Kirby'_

'_Who…are you?' _asked Kirby.

'_My name is Meta Knight' _he replied.

'_Did you name me Kirby?' _he asked.

'_Yes…but someone else gave you your body' _replied Meta Knight.

'_Who?' _asked Kirby.

'_I'll let her introduce herself' _replied Meta Knight_ 'How about you come out of there now. You must feel all cramped.'_

'_Alright' _said Kirby.

And with that, Kirby came out of the ball of light towards Meta Knight, while smiling fondly at him.

And this encounter is exactly what this Ugly, yet beautiful world needed.

_Metamorphose_

No need to review!

I'll enjoy typing up the next story! ^____^


End file.
